


A Way Out

by aceschwarz222



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceschwarz222/pseuds/aceschwarz222
Summary: Prompt request: when you get the time, could you write a loki x reader where she’s from asgard as well and when she discovers he was being held in the avengers tower she makes thor take her to him and it’s a fluffy reunion with cuddles and kisses??





	1. Chapter 1

You stormed up the stairs that led to Odin’s palace, easily sidestepping the sentries that tried to prevent you from entering. You found your target quickly enough…his red cape was almost impossible to miss. **  
**

“Thor!” you shouted. The leader of Asgard begrudgingly turned to face you. “Where is he?” you demanded as you stalked right up to him.

“That is none of your concern,” he replied, trying to push past you.

“It absolutely is,” you said, following him out of the palace. The glow from the Bifrost Bridge cast a rainbow light in the evening sky.

“Leave it be, Lady Y/N,” Thor begged.

You still refused to take no for an answer. “But I can help,” you insisted. “He listens to me.” You hurried in front of him and placed both hands on his chest armor. “Please.” Your eyes were wide and pleading.

Thor sighed. “He might not want to see you,” he warned.

You stepped back and nodded firmly. “Then at least I’ll have my answer.”

Without another word, Thor continued his journey to the Bifrost Bridge with you by his side. Heimdell stood patiently, waiting to send you off to Midgard.

You had only traveled via the Bifrost Bridge once, and it was an experience you were not too keen to repeat. By the time you and Thor landed, your stomach was churning and your head was spinning.

“How do you ever get used to that?” you grumbled as Thor effortlessly recovered.

He smirked at your disorientation. “Practice.” He looked up and pointed to a large tower with an A emblazoned on the side. “This is where Loki is being kept.”

You swallowed and felt your heart leap into your chest. You were finally going to see Loki after everything he had done. You had to jog to keep up with Thor who had already walked up to the tower’s entrance. The guards simply waved him through, clearly familiar with his arrival techniques.

After walking through several hallways and taking an elevator down many floors, you arrived at a dark, cemented hallway. The light ding was a sharp contrast to your dank surroundings. Your breath shuddered as you passed empty cells guarded by bulletproof windows. They contained nothing more than a bed and toilet, and your jaw clenched at the barrenness before you. Thor finally stopped in front of the cell at the end of the hall.

You had seen Loki’s cell while he had still been captive on Asgard, and this one was fairly similar. Whoever was in charge let him have an ornate bed and stacks of books. You even saw what you recognized as a “television”, as Thor once called it.

Loki was casually lounging on the bed in a loose, white shirt and black pants. His mother would have had a fit if she had seen him in such simple clothes. His eyes barely peered over his novel to acknowledge Thor’s presence.

“Hello, brother,” he greeted, his tone one of boredom. “Come to yell at me some more?”

Thor cleared his throat and rolled his eyes, clearly not in the mood for his brother’s games. “I am here to negotiate your return to Asgard,” he announced.

“Return to Asgard?” Loki gasped dramatically. He slammed his book shut and pounced off the bed. “Why if only I was to be so lucky-” His voice stopped dead when his eyes finally landed on you. In fact, his heart practically stopped. He looked back to Thor. “What is she…” His voice trailed off and his cocky demeanor vanished.

“Hello, my love,” you said softly.

“Consider her visit a reward for good behavior,” Thor said. “I shall be back after the negotiations are complete. You have until then to speak.” He glanced briefly between the two of you before walking away, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Thor?” you called after him. “I want to go inside his cell.”

Thor muttered something under his breath about you “being difficult” before turning his head to the ceiling. “Tony?” A sharp buzzing filled the air as this “Tony” released a small panel on the bullet-proof glass. You had to wiggle a bit to fit, but soon, you and Loki shared the same space.

Loki still had a look of absolute disbelief at your presence. He walked around you, his eyes boring over every inch of your body. You blushed under his intense gaze, and shivered as his fingers traced lightly over your arm to make sure you were actually standing there. He finally stood so close before you that you could feel his soft breath on your skin.

“Are you real?” he whispered, his lips barely brushing yours. You answered him by cupping your hands around his face and bringing your lips together. His kiss was soft and sweet, and he pulled you closer to him. He broke the kiss and nuzzled against your neck. You wrapped your arms around his broad shoulders and hugged him.

“Was that real enough for you?” you asked.

Loki merely chuckled, but his breath became ragged as you played with the hem of his shirt and moved your hands over the hard planes of his stomach.

“Careful,” he said, grabbing your wrists in his cool grip. “There is always someone watching.” His eyes wandered over to the top left corner of his cell and you saw a blinking camera staring back at you.

“Let them watch,” you scoffed.

“Absolutely not,” Loki shot back. “Your body is mine and mine alone to worship. No one else’s.”

You giggled and kissed his nose. “And your brother was worried you wouldn’t want to see me.”

“And deny myself the most exquisite beauty in all of the realms?” Loki shook his head. “Never.”

You bit your lip and sauntered over to his bed. You slide up to the top and propped yourself up with one of his pillows. “Care to join me?” you asked, patting the empty space next to you. His eyes went warily to the camera. “Just to talk,” you clarified.

Well, how could he say no to that?

In a flash, Loki was on the bed, pulling you to rest against his chest. You hummed contentedly as his slender fingers found his way to your hair. Your own hand pushed up his shirt sleeve and traced absent-minded patterns against his bare arm. His heartbeat thumped rhythmically under your head, and Loki closed his eyes. If he imagined hard enough, it was almost as if he was back in his palace in Asgard with you instead of a cell ten yards under the ground.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, breaking the silence.

“Shhh,” you replied, leaning up to kiss his cheek. “We can discuss apologies later. For now, let’s enjoy this moment.”

Loki’s hand moved from your hair down to the bare spot between your neck and shirt. “I wish I were free from these chains,” he admitted.

“Perhaps there is a way,” you suggested, causing him to raise his eyebrows.

Before he could question you, Thor returned with a man dressed in a red, white, and blue uniform. Captain America, no doubt.

“It seems our time is up,” you sighed, reaching around to hug Loki’s neck. He shivered as something cool and smooth slid down his back. You stood up and gave him one last searing kiss, causing the Captain to turn a brilliant shade of red.

“Goodbye, Y/N,” Loki said fondly from his spot on the bed as you crawled back out the tiny panel. You waved and before he knew it, you were ripped from him once again.

He shifted on the bed causing whatever you had put down his shirt to fall on the mattress. He picked up his book and repositioned himself so the object was within his view but not the camera’s. He glanced at the stone while simultaneously turning to the next page in his book to avoid suspicion. But he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as he realized exactly what you had given him.

You had given him a way out.


	2. Part 2

Loki tried to keep a neutral expression as he followed Thor and the Star Spangled Man with a Plan away from his cell. His hands were clasped together with tight metal cuffs. He felt the heaviness of the stone in his pocket with each step he took. Thanks to some clever slight of hand, he had managed to keep it out of sight during Thor’s pat down before leaving. **  
**

Loki just needed to time it perfectly, and he’d be gone soon enough.

It had been a week since you visited him and slipped him his escape route. A week since Thor had finally been able to convince the so-called Avengers to release his brother back into Asgardian custody. Seeing as it went so well last time, it had taken quite a bit more convincing to get Loki’s release. But apparently, Thor had been quite persuasive.

Thor and good ol’ Cap led him to an elevator where they traveled to the main floor of the Avengers Compound. The metal cuffs limited some of his powers, but the specially fortified concrete walls of his dungeon were what really held him back. As the elevator ascended each floor, Loki could feel more and more power surge through his veins.

The elevator door opened with a ding, and Thor and his comrade exited the small space. Loki couldn’t hold it back any longer. An impish grin overtook his face, and his teeth glinted under the white fluorescent lights. His shoulders shook with silent laughter at everyone’s stupidity.

Thor turned around uneasily and stared at his brother. “Loki?” he asked, stepping cautiously back towards the elevator. “What is it that has you so full of laughter?”

Loki stopped laughing and cleared his throat. “I’m just imagining the look on your faces,” he replied. He shut his eyes and scrunched his nose. The metal cuffs came off with a sharp hiss. He chuckled as the heavy metal fell to the floor with a clang.

Thor lunged into the elevator after his brother. “Loki!” he shouted. Instead of tackling a solid mass, Thor fell right through an image of Loki and slammed into the elevator wall. Loki’s clone saluted Thor’s fallen figure and dissolved.

Steve spun around and came face-to-face with the real Loki. Steve swung wildly, but Loki managed to dodge all incoming attacks.

“You have a chance to go back home,” Steve fumed as he continued to punch the air. “Why risk it?”

Loki’s face relaxed, and for a moment, Steve would have said he almost looked wistful. “My dear Captain,” Loki cooed. “Have you always been this naive?”

Then he took the stone out of his pocket and smashed it to the ground, disappearing in a harsh cloud of black smoke.

 

* * *

 

Magical stones made great getaway tools, but they definitely didn’t have the same amount of pomp and circumstance one would experience with other methods of transportation.

So when Loki wound up falling straight into a dumpster, he was annoyed, but not completely shocked.

He stared up at the pale sky as he tried to catch his breath. After a few moments, he pulled himself out of the metal canister and landed on the ground. Now that he was finally out of his prison, his power flowed more freely. But he had to be careful. Despite his cunning ability to deceive Heimdall, he didn’t need to draw unnecessary attention to himself.

Loki felt his body shake and realized he was shivering.  At first, he thought it was from the shock of traveling, but when he saw his breath come out in puffs in front of him, he knew it was due to the temperature. This place was much colder than he had been used to the last few months.

He walked to the edge of the alley and peered out into the street. It was early morning, and the sun was just beginning to rise over hundreds of colorful rooftops. Cars dotted the sides of streets, but the city appeared to be sleeping. Steeples peered out among the buildings, and Loki could see some sort of huge mountain in the distance. It was capped with snow, even though the buildings surrounding him were clear. He inhaled deeply and breathed in the scent of saltwater.

“Afsakið? (Excuse me)” a nervous voice asked from behind him. Loki whirled around and prepared to attack, but he lowered his defenses when he realized it was just a boy. He was still somewhere in Midgard, apparently.

“Hvað viltu? (What do you want)” Loki sneered, adapting effortlessly to the boy’s native tongue.

The boy stepped back, his eyes widening at Loki’s harsh voice. “É-Ég h-he-hef lykilinn þinn (I have your key),” he stuttered. He reached into his pocket and held out a shaking hand. A shiny gold key sat in the center of his palm.

Loki reached out and took the key from the boy. He held it up for closer examination. In the faint light, he could just make out the carving of a heart in the metal. He smiled and knew it was your handiwork.

The boy cleared his throat and pointed to a door a few yards away. Loki nodded his head in thanks and walked away. He could hear the boy scurry down the alley as he slipped the key in the door and unlocked the entrance to his new home.

The apartment was small and simple. Wood floors covered the entire space, except for the large rug sitting in the living room area. The edges of the rug spilled over into the quaint kitchen. Shuttered windows sat above the sink and allowed the soft, rising sun to peek onto the counters. Loki smiled at the fairly new appliances taking up the old-fashioned space. You loved your cooking, and clearly, you had put some thought into your new home.

His gaze landed on the coffee table in the living room. A well-worn book sat on top, and Loki picked it up. A Tourist’s Guide to Iceland. On the cover, Loki noticed the exact same mountain he had seen outside. So he was in Iceland. Definitely not a place on the Avengers’ radar.

Loki put the book back down and crept into the bedroom. His smile downturned when he noticed that it was empty. You weren’t here yet. Loki sighed and promptly yawned. The traveling had taken more out of him that he thought. After rummaging through the closets and pulling out new clothes, he managed to learn how to use the antique shower to wash the dumpster stink off of himself. The warm water felt magical on his sore muscles, and he barely made it to the bed before sleep crashed over him.

 

* * *

 

Loki groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Sunlight shined through the sheer curtains, bathing the room in a soft glow. He tried to roll over, but something stopped him. A smile took over his face as he realized he was holding you in his arms. He had been so knocked out that he hadn’t even heard you come in or slip under the covers.

Your eyes fluttered open as Loki shifted in bed. “Hello, love,” you whispered, stroking his cheek.

Loki gently kissed your forehead. “Hello,” he replied. He moved to your lips, and the kiss turned more heated. You slowly sat up and framed his body with yours. The moment was interrupted with one unexpected guest.

Loki’s stomach.

It rumbled loudly, and you giggled against his lips. “Someone’s hungry,” you teased, peppering kisses against his stomach. You leaned up and hopped off the bed. You interlaced your fingers with his and pulled him up with you. “Then let’s eat!”

Loki sat at the kitchen table while you whipped together eggs and pancakes. He reveled in the way your hips swayed as you hummed a random tune.

“So what’s the plan?” he asked as you plated the food.

You chuckled. “Well, after we eat, I was thinking we could…” you quirked your eyebrows suggestively towards the bedroom.

Loki smiled as he speared some eggs. “I meant, what’s the plan for leaving?” he clarified.

Your expression fell at his words. “Leave? There is no plan.”

“You mean you plan to stay here?” Loki grimaced.

“You mean you don’t?” you shot back, crossing your arms.

Loki scoffed. “And live my life in this town just existing?” He walked over and put his hands on top of your shoulders. “I am meant for so much more. I am burdened with glorious purpose.”

You shook his hands off your shoulders and stabbed your fork at him. “You are burdened with a warrant for your head.”

“Details,” Loki shrugged.

Narrowing your eyes, you glared at him. “I risked everything for you. For us.” You clasped his hands. “We can start over,” you begged. “Please. Give it time.”

Loki’s eyes gazed into yours intensely while his thumbs gently traced circles on the soft fabric of your t-shirt. You had risked everything, and it was all for him. The least he could do was give this new life a shot.

He answered you with a kiss, which you returned eagerly. He lifted you up in his arms, and you wrapped your legs around his waist.

“I love you,” he whispered against your lips.

You giggled and kissed him back. “I love you too.”

Your plates of food sat on the kitchen table as Loki carried you to the bedroom to show just how much he loved you.

 

* * *

 

Life in Iceland was a complete change from the life Loki was used to. Reykjavík was a small town with friendly people. Loki always altered his appearance slightly whenever the two of you went out, but no one ever paid him any mind.

You went shopping at the market every weekend after wandering around the town. It was small enough that you both had discovered the little eccentricities that made Reykjavík wonderful. It wasn’t uncommon for you to grab some food and eat in front of the water.

And the food! The food could be placed into a category all its own. Whether it was you cooking the local seafood or going out to a restaurant, Loki fell in love with the local cuisine each and every meal. It was certainly an upgrade from his prison cell.

While you both weren’t club-goers, you did enjoy wandering the streets at night. The sunset always reflected brilliantly on the water, and you liked listening to the different types of music seeping from club doors in the wee hours.

Despite its magical qualities, the spell of Reykjavík wore off eventually. You knew how much more Loki wanted out of his life. How much he wanted to leave. No matter what you did, it didn’t seem to change his mind.

Loki’s intense closeness during the beginning of your new life together slowly dissolved. His hugs became more lackluster, and his eyes lost their shine as you discovered a new part of Reykjavík.

At first, you tried to convince yourself you were imagining Loki drifting away from you. That he just hit a plateau with his freedom. He still loved you, you knew that much.

But one night it became quite clear that he didn’t love this life anymore.

The apartment was dark and silent, yet you found yourself awake in an empty bed. You sat up and looked for any sign of Loki, but there was none. Pulling back the covers, you carefully tiptoed out into the living room. You let out a sigh of relief when you saw Loki’s tall figure at the window. His face was streaked with moonlight as he peered out into the night.

“Loki?” He slowly turned around, and your heart sunk into your stomach.

As soon as you looked into his eyes, you knew it was over. They shone sadly as his mouth opened and closed, trying to form a sentence that would make it better. But nothing could make it better. Finally, he settled for walking over to you, cupping your cheek in his hand and placing a kiss on your forehead.

“I love you,” he whispered.

You blinked back tears as you covered his hand with your own. “I k-kn-know,” you stuttered. You swallowed thickly. “I know,” you repeated.

He nodded and clenched his jaw as a few tears of his own fell down his pale cheeks. He walked away, opened the door, and left.

You gave yourself ten seconds. Ten silent, excruciating seconds for him to have enough time to walk out of the building and leave. As soon as those ten seconds were up, a dam erupted inside of you, and you collapsed to the floor. Heaving sobs shook your body as you laid down on the cold wood. You so desperately wanted him to walk back through the door and tell you it was all a mistake. But as much as you wished it to be true, you knew it wasn’t going to happen.

You had given him a way out, and he had taken it.

But not in the way you had hoped.


End file.
